La malédiction des amants
by MissUnicorn
Summary: Selon la rumeur populaire, Antonio Salieri et Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sont rivaux. Cependant, il n'en est rien... En effet, ils sont secrètement amis et amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un jour, Rosenberg surprend les compositeurs ensemble et se sentant trahi, leur jette une malédiction...


One Shot

La malédiction des amants.

_Vienne, palais de Joseph II, empereur d'Autriche. _

Il y avait deux compositeurs que tout opposait.

Le premier était Italien, et engagé en tant que Maître de la Chapelle de la Cour Impériale. Il était réputé pour être froid, distant, mais extrêmement doué.

Sa beauté était autant connue que sa musique. En effet, le jeune homme était grand, il avait les traits angéliques. Ses yeux chocolat faisaient chavirer les filles qui croisaient son regard, sa mèche noire et son allure le rendaient mystérieux.

Le second était Autrichien, originaire de Salzbourg. Certes, il n'était pas Maître de Chapelle, mais il avait un don incroyable pour la musique. Déjà à trois ans, il avait l'oreille absolue en plus d'une très grande mémoire, et c'est à partir de six ans qu'il commença déjà à composer.

Il était aussi charmant que Salieri, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son visage mi-enfant mi-homme, et son attitude assez enfantine qui arrivaient à séduire les femmes.

Son grand génie était jalousé par tout le monde, et beaucoup de personnes cherchaient à le détruire...

Ces deux hommes étaient réputé pour être des rivaux. Le souverain s'en amusait même en les opposant durant les duels de musiciens.

Parmi les ennemis de Mozart, il y avait l'Intendant Rosenberg. Ce dernier essayait de supprimer des parties d'opéras de l'Autrichien, et réduisait le nombre de représentations à huit, ce qui représentait un échec considérable aux yeux des viennois.

Rosenberg, aveuglé par le génie de Mozart, comptait sur Salieri pour détruire Mozart à petit feu.

Malgré la rumeur, Wolfgang et Antonio étaient tout sauf des ennemis.

Ils étaient amis, et personne ne s'en doutait.

Il était vrai qu'au début, Antonio était jaloux du fait qu'un énergumène avait autant de talent, alors que lui, il était respectueux et avait beaucoup moins de génie.

Mais, amoureux de la musique de l'Autrichien, Salieri venait voir chaque représentation de son ennemi...

Un jour, il était allé voir Mozart en loges, et il s'était avéré qu'il s'était totalement trompé à propos de la personnalité du compositeur Autrichien.

Malgré son enthousiasme permanent, Mozart était une belle personne, avec des valeurs sûres et des pensées claires du système qui l'entourait.

Très vite, ils ont sympathisé et une certaine complicité s'étaient installée entre eux.

Depuis cela, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux à part se revoir. Ils se voyaient souvent en dehors de la cours et faisaient semblant d'être rivaux sur place.

Non seulement l'amitié les avait gagné tous les deux, mais les deux compositeurs étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Le coup de foudre les avait frappés lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé dans la loge. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le coeur de chacun s'emballait, témoignant de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs sentiments, car ils avaient peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que ça crée une tension entre eux.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils avaient tort sur toute la ligne.

_Vienne, Palais de Joseph II, lundi 15 juillet 1775_

Salieri était assis à son bureau, en train de contempler désespérément son papier à musique, à la recherche d'inspiration.

Mais son esprit vagabondait un peu de trop sur une tête blonde en ce moment...

Il soupira et lâcha sa plume dans l'encrier. Wolfgang lui manquait terriblement lorsqu'il était au Palais.

Il était si proche de lui mais aussi si loin...

Parfois, il en avait marre de devoir se cacher de Rosenberg et de tous les courtisans pour fréquenter Mozart.

Il avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Il rêvait de plus en plus de son visage poupin, de ses lèvres roses, de ses joues de la même teinte, de ses yeux noisette, de son comportement si attachant...Mozart était la seule personne à savoir qui il était réellement sous son masque froid et imperturbable. Il était également l'unique à pouvoir le faire autant sourire.

Il était l'être qu'il aimait passionnément, à qui il donnerait volontiers son corps et son âme.

À cette pensée, Antonio Salieri rougit comme une pivoine. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer de ce que ce serait de donner sa chasteté à Wolfgang et de partager des moments d'amour avec lui...

De l'autre côté du couloir, derrière une porte en chêne, Wolfgang avait les mêmes pensées que son ami, à tel point qu'une bosse s'était formée dans ses bas à ces idées tout sauf catholiques.

Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il DEVAIT voir Antonio. Ce n'était pas possible de vivre dans des conditions pareilles !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit discrètement dans le couloir.

Visiblement, la chance l'avait frappé puisque pour une fois, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Il en profita alors pour se dépêcher et courut vers la porte du bureau de son aimé, et l'ouvrit, rentra dans le bureau et referma aussitôt le battant, essoufflé.

Antonio leva les yeux de son bureau et regarda devant lui, voyant Wolfgang, dos contre la porte en train de respirer rapidement.

Les deux compositeurs se fixèrent longuement et Antonio soupira avec émotion :

-Wolfgang ?

-C'est moi ! S'exclama ce dernier, retrouvant son souffle. Tu me manquais de trop, Antonio ! Du coup je suis venu !

-Tu as bien fait Wolfgang, je dois t'avouer que tu me manquais également, à tel point que j'en perdais l'inspiration.

Antonio se leva et s'assit sur son bureau, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il sourit et Wolfgang lui rendit son sourire, le coeur battant trop vite pour lui-même.

Son bas ventre lui faisait du mal, mais il s'assit tout de même à côté de son ami. Ce dernier avait remarqué l'état de Wolfgang, mais n'osa pas trop regarder, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'Autrichien et aussi d'être dans le même état à force de le fixer.

-Alors tu composes, dit Wolfgang, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Oui, enfin j'essaie mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour la suite.

-Donne-moi ta feuille, nous allons regarder ça ensemble ! S'exclama Wolfgang en souriant.

Antonio lui obéit avec des ratés dans son rythme cardiaque et lui donna également la plume et l'encrier.

Wolfgang, examinant ce que son collègue et ami avait fait, proposa des idées qu'Antonio trouvait merveilleuses. L'Autrichien écrit alors la suite, déposant son coude sur la cuisse de l'autre musicien. Ce dernier, pendant un moment de réflexion de Wolfgang saisit le poignet de celui qu'il aimait.

Le blond releva la tête et fixa son homologue, étonné du contact de la peau chaude et douce d'Antonio sur la sienne.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Wolfgang chuchota :

-'Tonio...

-Wolfgang...je...

Antonio ne put terminer sa phrase, car quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

C'était l'intendant Rosenberg, qui découvrit les deux compositeurs ensemble, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés.

Ils se retournèrent et virent alors Rosenberg, rouge de colère.

-Antonio que faites-vous donc avec cet énergumène ?! Pesta Rosenberg.

-Et bien...Vous m'énervez Rosenberg ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes fréquentations ! Wolfgang est mon ami, et je m'en contre fous de votre avis ! Il compte beaucoup à mes yeux ! Vous n'êtes rien qu'un sale courtisan !

-Comment cela ? Vous m'aviez promis de détruire sa réputation ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

-Non, je ne...

-Suffit ! Vous allez tous les deux subir ma vengeance ! S'exclama Rosenberg, les pupilles soudainement rouge.

D'un claquement de doigt, Rosenberg enferma les deux compositeurs dans le bureau de l'Italien.

Il leva les bras et les musiciens, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ne pouvaient plus bouger. Il les avait ligotés et bâillonnés en quelques gestes.

Rosenberg était en vérité doté d'un pouvoir particulier : il contrôlait la magie noire. Et savait ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger des deux personnes qu'il détestait : il allait leur lancer une malédiction !

Il eut un petit rire sadique et puis dit :

-Alors ! Vous êtes épatés, n'est-ce pas ?! Toute votre vie, vous allez subir la malédiction des cygnes noirs ! Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'en libérer, donc vous disparaîtrez d'ici !

Wolfgang et Antonio tentèrent de se libérer, mais ils étaient paralysés par la magie de l'intendant.

Un nuage noir se forma autour deux.

Ils perdirent peu à peu conscience et la dernière phrase qu'ils entendirent de la part de Rosenberg fut :

-Désormais, vous serez de vulgaires cygnes noirs dans le Danube !

_Vienne, Le Danube, le 16 juillet 1775._

Antonio et Wolfgang avaient repris conscience et constatèrent en se regardant que Rosenberg avait dit vrai...Ils étaient des cygnes noirs !

Ils se différenciaient cependant par la couleur de leur prunelle...Les unes chocolatées pour Antonio et les autres noisette pour Wolfgang.

-_Nom de dieu, pourquoi nous a-t-il fait ça ?! _Pensa Salieri.

-_Je crois qu'on arrive à communiquer par la pensée, je t'entends parler Antonio ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, Rosenberg est totalement fou !_

_-Oui,mais...on va vraiment rester toute notre vie ainsi...J'ai peur, Wolfgang..._

_-Mais non ! Il a dit que personne n'avait réussi à s'en libérer,mais nous sommes intelligents, Antonio ! Nous allons peut-être trouver la solution sans la chercher ! Tu sais bien que le hasard nous porte chance !_

_-Tu as raison...Merci Wolfgang ! _Pensa Salieri avec soulagement. Wolfgang arrivait vraiment à soulager sa conscience.

Wolfgang sourit intérieurement et se souvint de la scène dans le bureau juste avant que Rosenberg ne les interrompe...Il était presque sûr qu'Antonio avait voulu lui dire quelque chose d'une importance capitale, à tel point qu'il en avait été perturbé.

Mais l'Autrichien pensa qu'il devait s'imaginer des choses, car Antonio n'avait pas l'air de s'en rappeler.

Mais au contraire, Antonio se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il devait dire à celui qu'il aimait...il s'était simplement dégonflé, au vu de la situation qui régnait en ce moment.

-_Que fait-on, alors ? _Demanda le brun.

-_Et si on mangeait ?! J'ai très faim et on n'aura pas le choix de manger du poisson, maintenant que nous sommes des cygnes..._

_-C'est dingue Wolfgang, tu ne penses qu'à manger ! _S'exclama Antonio, sur un ton rieur.

-_Si tu savais à quel point...Tu sais Antonio, finalement, je pense que nous sommes beaux en cygnes...du moins c'est ce que je pense en te voyant !_

Antonio aurait rougi ou souri s'il avait été un homme, mais à la place, il donna un léger coup d'aile sur la tête de Wolfgang, qui lui rendit la pareille...

Les cygnes noirs se dirigèrent alors droit devant eux et virent des poissons parmi les plantes.

Comme des vrais cygnes, ils n'eurent pas le choix de pécher les poissons en plongeant leur tête dans l'eau.

Aujourd'hui, la pêche fut fructueuse. Ils mangèrent tous les deux comme s'ils étaient quatre.

Après cela, les deux compositeurs se regardèrent et pensèrent ensemble :

-_Reposons-nous !_

Ils nagèrent vers le bord du Danube, s'allongèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

_Vienne, Palais de Joseph II, salle du trône, 17 juillet 1775._

Le souverain d'Autriche soupirait sur son trône, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses compositeurs étaient absents.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ils étaient toujours présents, ponctuels et productifs.

Il avait demandé à nombreux de ses gardes de les chercher partout dans la ville et dans les moindres recoins de son palais.

Mais l'Italien et l'Autrichien étaient introuvables. La nouvelle de leur disparition s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Vienne.

C'était l'intendant Rosenberg qui avait annoncé la nouvelle au souverain. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop le personnage de Rosenberg et a cru qu'il lui racontait des âneries, mais il avait constaté que la disparition était réelle...

Il désespérait à l'idée de retrouver ses deux compositeurs favoris un jour...

L'Intendant entra dans la salle et salua respectueusement son souverain.

-Ha monsieur Rosenberg ! Croyez-vous que nous allons les retrouver un jour ?

-Je le crains bien fort, votre altesse. Personne ne les trouve, et leur famille s'inquiète de leur disparition !

-Je ne sais que faire...Peut-être que quelqu'un les a enlevés, ou assassinés...Dans cette éventualité, nous aurions retrouvé leurs corps gisant quelque part, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés !

-J'en suis fort navré, votre majesté. Vos hommes ont fait tout ce qu'il y avait en leur pouvoir pour les retrouver, mais rien n'y fit...

-Rosenberg, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre aide, et surtout de m'avoir averti de leur absence ! Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant ! Répondit Joseph II avec un sourire triste.

-Mais c'est normal ! S'exclama Rosenberg avec un faux sourire.

-Cependant, la cour et Vienne ont perdu leurs meilleurs compositeurs ! Tout cela est une véritable catastrophe ! De plus, nous n'aurons plus de musique à présenter au public Viennois ! Et mon maître de chapelle a disparu...

-Je conçois que cela va être difficile pour faire vivre Vienne !

-Malheureusement, je pense que nous ne trouverons aucune solution, mon cher Intendant. Nous allons continuer les recherches, mais cette fois-ci dans tout le royaume ! Je vais convoquer mes troupes et les rechercher ! Je refuse de lâcher l'affaire ! Rosenberg vous pouvez disposer !

Rosenberg fit une courbette exagérée envers l'empereur et puis quitta la pièce avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il avait presque envie de rire de la situation.

Il savait très bien que les musiciens seraient absents, où que ce soit. Mais il ne le révélerait à personne.

D'autant plus que le souverain voyait désormais l'intendant d'un bon oeil, ce qui signifiait que Rosenberg allait être vu à ce qu'il jugeait sa « juste valeur ».

_Finalement, j' ai bien fait de me débarrasser des deux imbéciles qui me volaient la vedette_, pensa-t-il.

_Vienne, le Danube, le 17 juillet 1775. _

Les deux cygnes noirs (ou plutôt nos deux héros) ouvrirent les yeux à la lueur de l'aube.

Ils se regardèrent et se rappelèrent ce qui leur était arrivé la veille. Ils avaient l'estomac et l'organisme complet de l'animal, ce qui les obligeait à manger comme des vrais cygnes...

Le chocolat dont avaient envie les deux musiciens et amis était alors inutile.

Wolfgang soupira intérieurement en regardant toujours celui qu'il aimait dans les yeux, et son coeur s'emballait.

C'était dingue, même dans une autre forme, il était amoureux de son Antonio. Tous deux s'aimaient profondément, et ça n'allait pas changer.

-_Bonjour Antonio ! Alors, qu'allons-nous manger de bon aujourd'hui ?!_

_-Bonne question Wolfgang ! Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix de manger des herbes et des racines !_

_-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y !_

Les deux cygnes allèrent dans l'eau et se dirigèrent vers un pan d'herbe.

Ils mangèrent et étonnamment, ils trouvaient ça...bon ! Ils se régalèrent alors d'herbes sans s'en priver.

Après une longue nuit, il fallait qu'ils reprennent des forces.

Ils finirent le pan d'herbes et se regardèrent à nouveau. S'ils avaient été des hommes, ils se seraient souri, déjà.

_-Finalement, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! _S'exclama Antonio.

-_C'est vrai, c'est...étonnant, 'Tonio ! _

_-Tiens, tu me donnes un nouveau surnom ?_

_-Heu...oui, apparemment !_ S'exclama Wolfgang avec embarras.

Il avait usé le nom qu'il avait prononcé lorsque Rosenberg les avait interrompus pendant...

_Pendant quoi ?_ Se demanda le musicien Autrichien.

Durant un instant, il aurait juré avoir vu les yeux de son aimé s'illuminer quand il l'avait une fois de plus surnommé «'Tonio ». Et il avait conscience que ce n'était pas du tout son imagination qui jouait.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait tant son Antonio heureux ? Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé quand Rosenberg les avaient arrêtés.

Antonio était on ne peut plus intimidé. Il se doutait bien que Wolfgang n'avait pas oublié ce moment...mais il ne voulait pas en reparler.

Il avait perdu tout courage d'avouer à son ami qu'il l'aimait profondément, et cela depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

La première fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, ça lui avait porté malchance. Mais quand il retrouvera l'envie, il le fera.

Il n'avait pas de temps ni de chose à perdre. La transformation en cygne était déjà une grande malédiction à ses yeux, alors avoir le coeur brisé n'était presque qu'une formalité à côté. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il ne survivrait pas à un refus de celui qu'il chérissait...

-_Et si nous nous nagions ? Histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe au palais, ne serait-ce que de loin ?! _S'exclama Wolfgang.

-_Bonne idée ! Je te jure que si je vois Rosenberg, je me venge de cet imbécile ! _

_-Je tiens avec toi ! Il mérite bien une raclée ! _Dit Wolfgang sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Les deux amis nagèrent le long du Danube, jusqu'à voir au loin le palais de Joseph II, qui était entouré par des gardes.

Ils cherchaient bien évidemment les compositeurs qui avaient « disparus ». Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les deux cygnes qui les observaient étaient ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?! _S'exclama Mozart.

-_Je...Je pense que l'empereur nous cherche... _Répondit Salieri.

_-S'ils savaient..._

Les musiciens, étant sur la même longueur d'onde, regardèrent sur leur droite et virent Rosenberg, l'imbécile sorcier qui les avaient transformés.

Si nous étions au Moyen-âge, Rosenberg aurait probablement fini sa vie dans le feu! Malheureusement, personne ne soupçonnait qui il était réellement ! Et ça accablait Mozart et Salieri...

-_De toute façon, je crois que s'ils savaient, finalement ça ne changerait rien ! Rosenberg serait tué, mais nous serions encore et toujours des cygnes noirs ! Et je crois bien que ce n'est pas la mort de cet...incapable que nous serions totalement délivré de ce sort ! Il a clairement dit que c'était une malédiction, mais nous ne savons pas exactement le but de tout cela, mais nous devons trouver nous-même la solution ! C'est nous qui la provoquerons, et pas quelque chose d'extérieur ! _Dit Salieri.

-_Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis, Antonio ! Et je suis certain que la clé est très simple à trouver !Et nous en sommes capable ! _Répondit Mozart en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Salieri, pour toute réponse, s'accrocha au regard de Wolfgang et déploya ses ailes pour les envelopper autour du corps de son aimé.

Officiellement, c'était la première fois que Salieri faisait un câlin à l'Autrichien. Habituellement, c'était sans arrêt le contraire qui se produisait.

Le prodige fut d'ailleurs étonné par ce geste si « osé » de la part de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, à tel point que son coeur s'emballait.

L'Italien se détendit malgré les rapides battements de son muscle cardiaque quand Wolfgang appuya sa tête contre son corps.

Ils ne pipaient mots, mais cette étreinte voulait tout dire pour eux...aucun sentiment ne fut révélé. La peur dominait encore de trop le courage et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

-Alors ! Ho je vous interromps, je suis tellement désolé...On dirait bien que ça vous plaît la vie de cygnes ! Les interrompit la voix insupportable de Rosenberg.

Wolfgang et Antonio se séparèrent contre leur volonté et leur humeur changea en voyant celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette mascarade.

Tout l'amour et l'apaisement laissèrent place à une grande colère. Sur un regard entendu et une transmission de pensées qui se résuma à « _Tu penses à ce que je pense ? », _ils plongèrent la tête sous l'eau, en prenant un maximum de quantité dans leur bec.

Ils revinrent à la surface et aspergèrent Rosenberg d'eau, l'intendant cria tandis qu'Antonio et Wolfgang sifflèrent méchamment pour qu'il s'éloigne du Danube.

Quand Rosenberg fut hors de vue, Wolfgang mit son aile sur le dos d'Antonio.

-_Bien joué ! _S'exclama l'Autrichien sur le ton de l'humour.

-_En effet ! Voir Rosenberg humilié fait du bien! _Répondit Salieri sur le même ton.

-_Finalement, parfois ce n'est pas plus mal d'être un cygne ! Mais le chocolat me manque de trop pour rester sous cette forme toute la vie ! _

_-Je t'accorde un point là-dessus...Je me rends compte à quel point la vie humaine est précieuse, on ne le sait pas vraiment quand nous sommes dans cet état, mais la malédiction de Rosenberg m'a fait réfléchir sur ce point, _répondit Antonio.

-_Nous retrouverons vite cette vie humaine, Antonio...Je te le promets ! _S'exclama Wolfgang en regardant Antonio dans les yeux.

-_Je l'espère bien, _répondit Salieri, guère rassuré.

-_Allez viens...nous allons nous nourrir, ça va te changer les idées !_

Les deux cygnes firent comme la veille, ils se nourrirent de poissons jusqu'à satiété.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, la journée touchait à sa fin, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Antonio et Wolfgang regardèrent le splendide spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Le soleil brillait et se cachait de plus en plus derrière les nuages et le ciel arborait des couleurs orangées et parfois roses.

Les grillons chantaient de plus en plus, brisant le silence du soir qui arrivait. Antonio et Wolfgang pensèrent tous les deux avec sérénité que c'était le bon moment pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils allaient enfin oser, et rien ni personne ne serait là pour les importuner.

-_Wolfgang ? _

Ce dernier se tourna vers Salieri et se rendit compte que celui qu'il aimait le regardait avec intensité. Le coeur du blond eut un raté, mais il soutint tout de même le regard du brun. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Jamais il ne pourrait lâcher la personne qu'il aimait.

Salieri serait à lui, et à personne d'autre, il s'en faisait le serment !

-_Oui ? _Répondit Mozart.

-_J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire...Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que je pense, mais..._

_-Je t'en prie, Antonio, dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe, tu auras la conscience tranquille..._

_-Wolfgang, avant de te connaître, je m'imaginais que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un d'arrogant, car c'est ainsi qu'on m'a parlé de toi. Cependant, curieux, j'ai assisté à chacune de tes représentations car je me suis vite enivré de ta musique. Quand je revenais chez moi,je me torturais et je me demandais pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi arrivait à faire de la si bonne musique..._

_-Mais tu es très talentueux aussi ! _S'exclama Mozart.

-_Attends,je n'ai pas fini...Un jour, j'ai poussé la curiosité jusqu'au bout, et je suis rentré dans ta loge, tu dois te souvenir de la première fois où l'on s'est vus. Et j'ai découvert à quel point tu étais très différent de ce que l'on me disait. Et dès que je t'ai vu, que je t'ai parlé, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de très fort. Au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment cru à ce que je vivais...Mais à force d'être avec toi, de m'attacher à l'être que tu es, force m'a été d'admettre que..._

_-Je t'aime, Antonio ! Plus que tu ne le crois, plus que tu ne l'as toujours cru. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard chocolat. Tu es la personne dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, coûte que coûte. Tu es le souffle qui me manquait, la muse qui nourrit mon inspiration, celui qui fait battre mon coeur, et également celui pour lequel je me battrai toute ma vie ! _

_-Force m'a été d'admettre que je t'aime aussi, Wolfgang ! _

-Ho...'Tonio...

Comme quelques heures avant, Wolfgang et Antonio se retrouvèrent dans les ailes l'un de l'autre.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu d'avoir sa tête contre le corps de son aimé, Wolfgang était bien décidé à regarder Antonio dans les yeux.

S'ils étaient humains, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre, s'arrachant presque la bouche à force de baisers.

Faute de mieux, Antonio et Wolfgang approchèrent leur visage.

Le dessus de la tête du blond toucha délicatement celui d'Antonio. Le coeur de chaque compositeur battant à tout rompre, ils firent toucher leur bec en signe de baiser et fermèrent les yeux.

À ce moment-là, une traînée blanche se forma autour d'eux et ils ne purent rester que dans cette position, sans bouger, à nouveau paralysés.

À la merci d'un nouveau sortilège sans le savoir, ils sentirent des changements dans leur corps.

Peu à peu, leurs ailes se changèrent en bras, leur corps de cygnes en corps humain, et la transformation se termina par le visage.

À nouveau, les compositeurs purent bouger. Ils étaient nus comme des vers, à l'exception de quelques plumes qui collaient sur leurs jambes à cause de l'eau qui arrivait à leur taille.

Ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils purent se caresser, sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur.

Instinctivement, ils se regardèrent en détachant leurs lèvres.

Wolfgang caressa le visage de son aimé avec un immense sourire et des frissons qu'avait également Antonio.

Le blond était tellement doué de ses mains, et avait la peau incroyablement douce, jamais Antonio n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations. Des papillons volèrent dans son ventre, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Les musiciens se sourirent sans se quitter des yeux et Antonio déposa ses mains au creux des reins de Wolfgang, qui éprouvait les mêmes sensations inconnues que celui qu'il chérissait.

Ils étaient en phase, et leur amour avait su les sauver de la malédiction qui les frappait.

Wolfgang surprit le brun en sautant à son cou. Antonio eut un petit rire nerveux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son Autrichien préféré.

Naturellement, leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, sans accroc. Un rythme rapide et régulier était entre elles.

Antonio fit le premier pas et glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de l'Autrichien. Ils s'embrassèrent alors complètement, et leur langue dansèrent ensemble, complices.

Leur corps se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et ainsi ils purent enfin sentir ce que c'était d'avoir le corps de quelqu'un que l'on désirait ardemment contre le sien.

Ils soupirèrent et durent séparer leurs lèvres, à court de souffle et sourirent

-Nous avons été libérés ! S'exclama Antonio

-Je te l'avais bien dit que l'on réussirait ! Répondit Wolfgang avec enthousiasme.

-Je sais...Tu es le meilleur...amore mio ! Ti amo !

-Anche io...D'ailleurs 'Tonio...je vais te dire quelque chose...

-Oui ? S'interrogea Antonio.

Wolfgang regarda Antonio de bas en haut. Antonio était à ses yeux la plus belle personne qui existe sur Terre, et même dans l'Univers. Son torse était fin, mais musclé et quelques abdominaux se dessinaient sur lui.

-Tu es l'homme le plus désirable qui soit, répondit Wolfgang en faisait un bisou dans le cou d'Antonio.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit le brun en respirant avec peine, car ce que Wolfgang lui faisait était incroyable. Il l'embrassait visiblement à un endroit très sensible.

-Comment ça ? Souffla Wolfgang sur un ton suave, continuant ses baisers le long du coup de l'Italien.

-Hmm...je pense que c'est toi l'homme le plus désirable...

La seule réponse de Wolfgang fut une multitude de bisous sur le visage de son aimé. Ce dernier prit le menton du prodige entre ses doigts et déposa lentement et délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Wolfgang.

Ce second baiser fut plus doux, et surtout plus long que son prédécesseur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et une bulle imaginaire se formait autour de ce nouveau couple. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au Monde. Ils se sentaient en phase, si contents d'enfin pouvoir se toucher.

Wolfgang descendit une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Antonio, découvrant la courbure de son dos.

L'Italien fut alors pris d'un grand frisson suite à la caresse de son homologue Autrichien et se blottit contre lui.

Ils s'emballèrent désormais dans leur baiser, se réchauffèrent mutuellement car la nuit était tombée. Malgré la saison, l'eau du Danube était tout de même fraîche et le temps pas trop doux le soir.

Ils détachèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres et Wolfgang trembla de froid.

Antonio lui donna la main et ils sortirent du Danube, le sourire aux lèvres, bien plus heureux que tous les autres couples qui s'étreignaient en ce soir d'été.

Par la magie qui les avait libérés du sortilège, ils furent habillés et séchés, et ainsi ne purent pas tout à fait se voir nus le premier soir de leur union.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama Wolfgang. Nous avons été habillés !

-Ça va être plus facile de rentrer chez...

-Chez toi ? Demanda Wolfgang.

-Oui, chez moi, répondit Antonio en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Wolfgang rit un peu en voyant du rose colorer les joues d'Antonio Salieri. Le fameux maître de chapelle si imperturbable qui rougissait ! C'était vraiment trop mignon !

Antonio, voyant que son aimé se moquait un peu de lui, lui donna un petit coup de coude et Wolfgang emmêla ses doigts à ceux de l'Italien.

Ils quittèrent le Danube et rejoignirent tranquillement la demeure du brun, qui n'était heureusement pas trop éloignée du palais de Joseph II.

Arrivés devant la porte, Antonio l'ouvrit et invita Wolfgang à entrer.

La servante d'Antonio était debout dans la pièce et faisait les cent pas.

-Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes là !

-Oui,je sais que ma disparition était inquiétante et celle de Wolfgang aussi, mais nous sommes bel et bien de retour...Nous avons eu quelques...complications ! Vous pouvez retourner chez vous,je vous donne congé demain et après-demain, mademoiselle ! Ainsi, vous pourrez vous reposer !

-Merci, monsieur ! Bonne nuit, et reposez-vous bien aussi !

La servante quitta la maison et rentra chez elle.

Antonio invita à nouveau Wolfgang à le suivre dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Le prodige fut étonné en découvrant à quel point la chambre était grande, munie d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin. Il s'en approcha et toucha délicatement les draps cramoisis parfaitement étendus le long de la couche.

Antonio vint près de lui et mit ses mains autour de la taille de Wolfgang, et ce fut alors au tour de l'Autrichien de rougir et de sourire. Il se sentait tellement plus humain ainsi.

-Nous devrions dormir pour venir demain au palais, chuchota Antonio. Nous sommes fatigués.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Wolfgang émit un léger bâillement et se déshabilla en vitesse, laissant ses sous-vêtements. Antonio fit de même et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures.

Les deux musiciens se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps.

-Bonne nuit 'Tonio, chuchota Wolfgang en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé, ressentant une chaleur agréable.

-Bonne nuit Wolfi...

Wolfgang prit doucement le brun dans ses bras, et Antonio blottit sa tête contre celle du blond. Il s'endormirent ainsi, apaisés de se trouver enfin ensemble.

C'était leur première nuit dans le même lit.

_Vienne, le 18 juillet 1775. _

Les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent à travers les fenêtres de la chambre du Maestro Salieri, qui dormait toujours tranquillement dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier par contre, avait les yeux ouverts et un sourire attendri en observant Salieri dormir. Celui-ci avait l'air tellement vulnérable, plus humain que le contraire de ce que prétendait sa réputation.

Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper quelques soupirs endormis. Wolfgang pensa en ces instants qu'il avait à ses côtés le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais connu.

Encore plus lorsque son Antonio se blottissait dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait surtout profiter de ses instants seul avec Lui, car il savait que dans quelques heures, ils allaient devoir retourner au Palais. Du coup, il était bien décidé à réveiller la marmotte à côté de lui.

Il se rapprocha du visage de l'Italien et donna des bisous sur la tempe.

-'Tonio...il serait temps de te réveiller ! Chuchota le prodige.

Le 'Tonio en question bâilla et puis fit un sourire encore plus élargi que lorsqu'il dormait réellement. Il battit des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir Wolfgang qui le regardait tendrement.

-Bonjour, chère marmotte ! S'exclama Wolfgang tout en mettant sa paume en-dessous de son visage.

-Bonjour, Wolfi ! Répondit Antonio.

-Je parie que tu as bien dormi ! Sinon, je serais déçu en cas contraire... déclara le prodige Autrichien sur un ton suave.

-J'ai même mieux dormi que d'habitude ! Répondit Antonio sur le même ton.

-Si seulement on pouvait ne pas descendre pour prendre le petit-déj...

Wolfgang fut coupé dans sa phrase par un plateau qui apparût dans sa main, avec des pâtisseries et deux tasses de chocolat chaud et entouré d'une légère fumée blanche, la même que celle qui avait entouré les deux compositeurs lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois...De la magie blanche, qui opposait celle de Rosenberg.

-Qu'est-ce que...s'interrogea Antonio en ouvrant des yeux étonnés

-Je pense que c'est de la magie...Vu que Rosenberg a utilisé la magie maléfique pour nous transformer en cygne, il est possible que vu que nous sommes libérés, nous ayons tous les deux une bonne magie...

Antonio souleva ses épaules nues et ils commencèrent à manger ensemble avec appétit. Ce genre de nourriture leur avait manquée, donc ils la savourèrent.

Quand ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner, le plateau se volatilisa et Wolfgang sourit à Antonio.

-Au moins, je dois admettre que c'est pratique pour la vaisselle ! S'exclama l'Italien.

-C'est pratique pour faire tout ce qu'on veut ! Répondit Wolfgang.

Ce dernier déposa sa main sur la joue de l'Italien et ils s'embrassèrent, et la magie opéra entre eux. Tout simplement la magie d'un amour sincère.

Leur langue se touchèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre. Les deux compositeurs se caressèrent tout le long de leur baiser, et frissonnèrent à chaque fois, tout en se découvrant l'un l'autre sous la couette.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Antonio soupira :

-Je t'aime...Et c'est vrai que c'est pratique pour faire ce qu'on veut, cette magie...

-Je t'aime plus que tout, répondit Wolfgang en rougissant.

Antonio donna un bisou sur le front de son aimé et puis il se leva en tendant la main à Wolfgang, qui la prit avec plaisir et sortit du lit.

Les deux compositeurs furent vêtus en quelques secondes grâce à la magie.

Antonio portait une magnifique chemise noire moulante avec quelques motifs bordeaux qui la mettaient en valeur. Il avait également une culotte courte assortie à sa chemise et des bas opaques en-dessous.

Wolfgang, quant à lui, portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir couvert de quelques stries blanches. En ce qui concernait ses bas, il portait la même chose que son nouveau compagnon.

Ce dernier invita l'Autrichien à le suivre et ils descendirent.

Ils mirent leur veste et sortirent de chez Salieri.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de Vienne, sans se parler. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient été télépathes en temps que cygnes, ils se comprenaient.

Ils allaient tous les deux prouver à Joseph II que l'Intendant Rosenberg ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans ce Palais et qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur et un imposteur. Désormais, ce serait lui qui subirait une malédiction.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Palais, les gardes les virent, ce qui éteignit leur inquiétude. Les musiciens de la Cour Viennoise était de retour !

Par contre, ils furent perturbés de les voir arriver ensemble. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, vu qu'ils étaient « rivaux ».

Cependant, les gardes les laissèrent entrer et puis leur dirent de les suivre jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il était évident que le souverain allait être soulagé de savoir que ses compositeurs favoris étaient en vie.

Les gardes entrèrent dans la salle du trône et annoncèrent à Joseph II la nouvelle.

Mais il avait un détail : Rosenberg était dans la pièce.

Antonio et Wolfgang entrèrent sur ordre de l'Empereur et le saluèrent.

-Messieurs, je suis si content de vous revoir ! Je vous pensais disparus...Où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Joseph II.

-Peut-être que Rosenberg pourra mieux vous l'expliquer que nous...Répondit Salieri.

-Jamais de la vie ! S'emporta Rosenberg, les pupilles à nouveau rouge sang.

Le souverain ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le phénomène et ne put s'exprimer clairement sur la scène à laquelle il assistait.

-Malheureusement, vous vous trahissez déjà devant sa Majesté à cause de votre réaction, répondit Wolfgang en souriant.

-Je ne dirai jamais quelque chose ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! S'exclama Rosenberg.

Mais ce que l'Intendant ne savait pas, c'est que depuis que Wolfgang et Antonio étaient redevenus humains, ils avaient acquis bien plus de pouvoirs et de puissance que lui. Le pouvoir de Rosenberg n'était que haine, tandis que ceux des musiciens était de l'amour.

Rosenberg s'avança vers le blond et le brun, quand il fut renversé par une force plus grande que la sienne. Celle de la magie blanche.

Consterné, l'Intendant regarda avec panique ce qui était à la base ses victimes. Il avait compris qu'il allait perdre sa vie s'il ne disait rien à l'Empereur.

-Sa Majesté...Si les compositeurs ont disparu, c'est à cause de moi. J'ai découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas rivaux, et je pensais faire confiance à Salieri. Du coup, j'ai jeté une malédiction sur eux et les ai transformés en cygnes noirs. Je vous ai fait croire qu'ils avaient vraiment quitté le Palais, car je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient se libérer de mon sort, et je ne sais pas comment ils ont...

-Et je suppose que vous en avez profité pour vouloir prendre leur place, monsieur Rosenberg ! Pesta l'Empereur. Puisque c'est ainsi, vous allez vivre un calvaire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie en prison ! Et ce seront les maestro Salieri et Mozart qui vont pouvoir faire en sorte que vous n'y échappiez pas, vu qu'apparemment, ils ont une magie bien plus saine que la vôtre !

Les deux compositeurs sourirent et envoyèrent l'Intendant en prison par la force de leur volonté.

Ainsi, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux seuls face à Joseph II.

-Messieurs, je suis très heureux de vous voir ici et de savoir la vérité sur cet Orsini Rosenberg, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Désormais, j'aimerais savoir...est-il vrai que vous n'êtes pas rivaux ? Se demanda le souverain.

-Sa Majesté, nous sommes tout sauf des rivaux...La rumeur a été bien trop forte ! Mais pour l'entretenir, Wolfgang et moi nous voyions en cachette, nous avons même composé ensemble ! Et il m'a parfois aidé sur certaines de mes idées, répondit Salieri.

-C'est une vraie surprise, mais j'en suis fort content ! Désormais, je vais vous donner un jour de congé aujourd'hui après ce que Rosenberg vous a fait subir ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Antonio et Wolfgang saluèrent le souverain et quittèrent alors la pièce et ensuite le palais. Une fois dehors, Wolfgang et Antonio soupirèrent en même temps de soulagement :

-Enfin seuls !

Ils rirent de la situation et rentrèrent vite au domicile de l'Italien. Ils retirèrent rapidement leur veste et Antonio se jeta sur les lèvres de son aimé, qui répondit de manière très positive et...excitée au baiser de son aimé.

Tout en se touchant, ils heurtèrent plusieurs murs et rirent tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Wolfgang détacha de manière un peu maladroite quelques boutons de la chemise de son aimé et put ainsi toucher délicatement ses abdominaux.

Antonio laissa échapper un petit gémissement et de sa main droite, il alla également enlever la chemise de Wolfgang.

Une fois torse nus, ils cessèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Wolfgang mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et sur un commun accord, ils n'hésitèrent pas à monter dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, ils fermèrent la porte et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Les baisers s'enflammèrent, les vêtements s'envolèrent sous leurs mains, les caresses se firent de plus en plus osées et sur le lit, leur corps s'aimèrent pour la première fois dans le plus bel acte d'amour au Monde.


End file.
